Nothing is permanent
by CherryBlossom10
Summary: "She has power over the most magnificent forces on Earth, but she still didn't feel like she had power over the most important thing of all—her own heart." [summary inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone**

**So... here's a new story. I do not own the avengers. The oc characters are mine.**

**The story is based on the cartoonserie Avengers Assemble, but I couldn't find that catagory I decided to put it here.**

_Summary: A new treat awakens, but the Avengers are not enough to stop it. A new team arrives and saves them. But Fate has something special for the two teams._

* * *

The avengers were practising their fighting skills in the training hall when they heard a sudden explosion. "What was that?" Asked captain America concerned. They all ran to the living room of the avengers tower to look out the window. A fifteen meters high black slimy monster was tearing up New York. It had a very long tongue and tentacle-like arms that reaches to the ground.

"Well that's something we never seen before." Said tony sarcastically. "New York is full of surprises…" Said Hawkeye as he crossed his arms. "We should do something; this is getting out of hand!" Black widow was already going downstairs. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

The group was in no time downstairs and looked at the damage that the creature had made. "What is that thing anyway?" Asked Hawkeye, not expecting an answer. He quickly shot an arrow to its head, but the arrow went through it as if it wasn't even there. "Huh?" Hawkeye shot another arrow to the creature, but this time to the chest; with the same result. "You're not really in shape are you, Hawkeye." Said Tony as he fired his repulsors. But these went also through the body without harming the monster. "YARVIS, scan that creature with our database."

In the mean time Black Widow, Captain America and Thor had already attacked the beast, without luck. "This is a creature of the devil!" Said Thor. "Stop whining, Blondie! You just have to smash it. I can take him." Said Hulk and ran forward. "No, stop Hulk! We need a plan!" Yelled Cap to the Hulk, but it was already too late. When the Hulk jumped the creature grabbed him with one of its tentacles. Hulk was trying to break free with no success and he screamed with anger. The creature brought the Hulk closer to his mouth when a sudden fireball hit its head; causing it to drop the Hulk. It let a horrifying roar go. The other six avengers turned around to see five people with black capes that covered their heads standing behind them. A female voice spoke. "Are you all right?" the two persons who stood far away from the woman in the middle ran to the creature. "Finally some back-up!" And Hawkeye threw his hands in the air. "Your weapons won't work on it." She said. Good thing Iron Man's mask was on because he was rolling his eyes. "Yeah, we already noticed sweetheart." The woman frowned. "You guys sit back and relax, we got this!" Said the man on the right of the woman. "Don't get in our way" Said the woman as she followed her men.

The five surrounded the creature when two of the grabbed a grappling hook and threw it at the creature. The woman and the man who spoke to the avengers flew up and landed at two smaller buildings on both sides of the creature. The woman drew her swords and the man two axes. And with an immense speed she cut one of its tentacle arms off. The man did the same but much slower and with less grace. "How come THEIR weapons do work on _it_, but ours not?!" Said Hawkeye with frustration. "I have no idea…" Said widow, but something in her voice sounded like she knew the five persons who were fighting that dark monster. The two arms from the creature were still spastic twisting and an enormous amount of tar came out the arms and shoulders. "Cut its legs, now!" Yelled the woman at the three men who stood under the creature. But that monster wouldn't give in so easily. It stamped at the ground, trying to pulverise the three on the ground. But they were ready for it and dodged it. Unfortunately one of the men was too slow and got stamped at his leg.

"Argg!" He grabbed his leg and looked horrified. The creature was lifting its leg to finish the guy. But within a second the woman was on de ground, grabbed the guy and threw her grappling hook to a safe distance and flew away with the wounded man in her arms. She put him down behind one of the 'still intact' cars. "You'll need some extra training, my friend." She smiled at the man. He whimpered and gave her a small smile. "It's bleeding…" She revealed herself by taking of her cape which she wrapped around his wounded leg. She stood up and turned around to the Avengers. "Could you look after him until we're done?" Black widow walked immediately towards the woman. "Of course. We can help him in the avengers tower." The others looked at each other. Hawkeye put his arms behind his head. "Are you sure we can trust them? I mean, we don't even know their names." Iron Man rubbed his chin while thinking. "You know, for once I agree with Hawkeye." The woman looked angry. "The introductions are at the bottom of my list right now, but if it's so important for mister play boy than I will sacrifice my men for your stupidity."

She quickly ran towards the fight and grabbed her swords; she squeezed the hilt of the swords so they became smaller and disappeared inside the handles. And in return a bow appeared. "Haha, how is she going to shoot if she has no arrows!? Haha." Hawkeye laughed so hard that he landed on his knees and he had to hold his stomach. The woman looked over her shoulder and smiled composed. She reached to the hilt of the bow, put her fingers together and made a spiritual arrow. She put weight on the bowstring and fired the arrow at the creature's heart. An ice-blue light lighted the creature's chest and it sank; leaving a puddle of tar mixed with dark red blood.

"Does that answer your question?" She turned around to the Avengers while she squeezed the hilt and the bow disappeared just like the swords. "Where are the others?" She looked around to find Iron Man, Falcon and Black Widow. "Iron Man, Falcon and Black Widow are treating the wounded, woman."Said Thor. He pointed at the avengers tower. "We'll gladly welcome you there, but you have to tell us what that thing was." Said Hawkeye. She growled. "Fine."

* * *

Thor, Cap, the Hulk, Hawkeye and the other four strangers walked to the small 'hospital' inside the tower. She saw the guy and ran towards him. "Thank goodness, Jacob, you're safe." And she hugged him. "Ahem..." Coughed Iron Man. "His leg is shattered, but other than that he's fine." Jacob looked concerned and was whispering. "What are you saying, Jacob?" The woman patted his back. "I don't think that I'm okay or fine or whatever! I will never be able to fight alongside you!" He looked at the woman with a miserable look in his eyes. The woman looked sad but gave an assuring smile. "That you won't be able to fight anymore doesn't mean that you don't belong with us. You'll always be a member of the team." She cupped his cheek.

"Blegg, too much love in here! It smells." Complained Hawkeye while pinching his nose and waved his hand to drive out the 'stanch'. The woman crossed her arms over each other and fired a glance at him. "Compassion and intolerance are not a sign of weakness, but a sign of strength." Iron man stepped forward. "Well, you sure showed some strength today, but how about telling your names or do you prefer it if we keep calling you woman?" She smiled and relaxed. "Well, the wounded one is Jacob. The guy with the glasses next to falcon is Oliver. She turned around and pointed at the man in the corner of the room. "The guy with anger issues is Jude and the guy next to him is Duncan. Duncan was the guy who helped me, the one with the two axes." Everyone lifted their hand as a greeting to the Avengers. "And yours?" Said captain America. Jude sniggered. "Don't leave them questioned, leader."

"My name is Aurora Crossfield. Named after Aurora Borealis, the Northern Light." Everyone nodded. "You know, that kind of make sense." Everyone turned to Hawkeye. "How so, Hawkeye? Explain." Said black widow. "Well, look at her. She has black hair and green eyes. I have never seen that before and besides she has that sort of aura around her that keeps you looking at her." He winked at her but it didn't affect her. "Aurora, we have to go back to Japan. Jacob's wife must be worried." Said Duncan. "You already told Zenna?!" Yelled Jacob. "I found it necessary to contact her so she wouldn't be surprised when we get home." Duncan grabbed the crutches and gave them to Jacob. Jacob took them quickly out of Duncan's hands and stumbled away with the rest of the team following him. "Well, this is our goodbye then." Said Aurora. She shook the hands with Iron Man and looked over at black widow. They nodded at each other. "Hey, do you guys know each other somehow? I noticed that you keep looking at each other." Said Falcon. "Yeah, you're right Falcon!" Said Hawkeye. "We're friends. That's all." Said widow as if it was nothing. "Who knew that widow could make friends?" Said Iron Man. "We met at college and we stayed friends ever since. I even knew about Shield and about the Avengers." Said Aurora casually.

"Can you, before you go, explain to us what that monster was?" Said captain America with a serious look on his face. Aurora wanted to go home and the others had already left. Hopefully they wouldn't do anything stupid. "Those creatures are Soul Devourers or how we like to call them: Soul Suckers. You know that shadows are a sign of a soul? Well, these creatures live of shadows. They take shadows away from ill, weak humans and animals. When they are small, about our size, they can't be seen; we on the other hand can see them. But when they grow larger, like this one, they can be seen by the 'normal' eye." She stopped for a moment to get a breather. "They can't take the souls of strong, healthy people. The only way to get their souls is to grab the human being and devour it with flesh and all. But their digestion is very slow. It takes half an hour to devour it and to take the soul. That's why you saw blood mixed with tar. My team usually kills them before they're getting to big and before they're getting visible. Your weapons didn't work on them because they are made of souls. Our weapons have a special metal in it: Silver. It sounds cliché, but silver is associated with the moon. The moon thrives out the dark at night. We can all see in the dark because of the moon. Soul devourers represent the darkness while our weapons represent the light in the darkness."

"So their only weakness is silver? That's easy." Said Hawkeye. Aurora continued."But that's not all. First, the silver object has to be sharp, like a knife or something like that. Second, silver alone is easy to break; without the other metals our weapons would break easily. That's why it's mixed with metal and iron; to make it stronger. And third, to finish the creature, you have to shoot something with a spiritual aura in it. "

The group heard a sudden car alarm. Aurora sighed in annoyance. "I guess that's my cue. Duncan and Jude are probably arguing again. Well, it was nice to meet everyone." She turned around and walked away. She started to run when another car alarm went off.

"What a weird group…" Said Hawkeye. "She did save me." Said the Hulk. "Yeah, I would call that a scoop." Said Hawkeye sarcastic. "Well, one thing is for sure. Those creatures will never be gone and I think that we are going to meet again." Said captain America. "I don't mind having a beautiful woman at my side. Especially when she can kick butt." Said Iron man as he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

**Please review. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have two weeks of vacation! Yay! That means I'm going to upload a lot more chapters; with this story and my other two stories.**

**please enjoy reading ^^**

* * *

Tony Stark was sipping his morning coffee and took a seat on the couch in the living room. Today was a boring day because there were no villains who were planning to take over Washington D.C. and there weren't any Soul Devourers to fight. Well, the Avengers couldn't fight it but Aurora and her team could. It's been a month since the Soul Devourer attacked and when he saw Aurora. He missed her serious/sharp personality and her extraordinary beauty. Maybe she didn't saw her beauty but he definitely did. Everything around her seems to bright up which was completely the opposite of her character. She looked so serious when she talked about Soul devourers, fighting and friendship. He stood up from the couch and walked to his lab. Aurora's eyes looked like she experienced a lot in her short life. How old was she? Between twenty and twenty-five? He sat on his desk chair and rolled over to his desk. "YARVIS, let's make a file about Aurora Crossfield."

"As you wish, sir." Tony placed his chin on his left hand. "What do we already know about her? Her name, her equipment, her companions but that's all. YARVIS, look through the internet to find useful information." YARVIS was already busy with the file and multiple file tabs opened on the internet. "It appears that there's a company that teaches people in the third world how to take care of illnesses and that company builds hospitals all over the world. The founders of that company are Miss Crossfield and her father, Tatsuo Nishijima. The company's name is Aurora's Foundation." Said YARVIS. "Google Tatsuo Nishijima for me, will ya?"

More file tabs opened with pictures of mister Nishijima; when he was in the early thirties, how he is now and another strange picture. In that picture had Tatsuo his hand on the shoulder of a small girl with black hair and green eyes. It couldn't be Aurora. Tatsuo had a typical Japanese look and Aurora was totally different. "Search for Aurora's background." Some files disappeared and some came on the screen. "Sir, Miss Crossfield is born at 03-03-1989 in Greece and –"

"Greece!? I never would have thought of that." He leaned back in his chair and let the information sink in. YARVIS continued. "She is adopted by Tatsuo Nishijima and she knows five languages; Greek, Latin, Japanese, English and French. She also knows four different fighting styles; Karate, kickboxing, jiu-jitsu and ninjitsu."

"What is the different between jiu-jitsu and ninjitsu?"

"Ninjitsu is with weapons, sir."

"Why is she adopted?" That was one thing he didn't understand. "There is no information about that topic, sir." Tony sighed. "And where is she now?" YARVIS scanned the internet for more information. "She has an island where she currently lives. It's located at the west coast of Japan in the Wakasa Bay. Sir, I also found a phone number. Would you like to call Miss Crossfield?"

"Wait a second, would ya?" He shot up, opened Microsoft Word and started typing.

Avengers file.

Name: Aurora Crossfield

Year of birth: 03-03-1989

Age: 25 years

Gender: Female

Sexual orientation: unknown

Father: Tatsuo Nishijima

Mother: unknown

Siblings: unknown

Country of origin: Greece

Lives in: Japan (island)

Eye colour: Green

Hair colour: Black

Skin colour: pale

In a relationship: unknown

Job: CEO Aurora's Foundation

Powers/abilities: knows five different fighting styles.

Equipment: 2 swords, grappling hook, belt

"Okay, call Miss Crossfield for me, please." He leaned back and cracked his fingers. He heard the phone rang. "Nashijima residence." Tony gave a big smile at the sound of Aurora's voice. "Hello beautiful, how are you doing?" It went silent on the other side. "Who am I speaking?" He laughed softly. "With THE Tony Stark, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Don't tell me that you don't remember me."

"My apologies, sir, but I am not familiar with the name Tony Stark." He growled. She was playing with him and she was getting on his nerves. "It's the handsome billionaire playboy you're speaking with." "Aaha, I knew there was something familiar."

"So, to get back on my question. How are you doing?" He walked around the desk so that she could still hear him. He had a habit to walk while talking on the phone. "I'm doing fine. Wait, how did you get this number?" He heard suspicion in her voice. "YARVIS looked it up for me."

"Are you a stalker or something? Is it even legal to search through private files?!" He laughed. "I just searched through the internet, that's not illegal. But some things aren't there, like: What's your sexual orientation?"

"It's for a reason that those things are not on the internet! Why would I tell you that?! What did you already found out about me?"

"Well, your name, year of birth, place of origin,-" He heard her groan. "And a lot more." He added.

"I should call the police." She said.

"I don't think the Japanese police would come all the way to America to arrest me for searching the internet." It went quiet. "YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?!" She yelled through the phone. _"Aunty, who are you talking to?"_ Tony heard a kid on the background and a yelp from Aurora. "Where did you come from, Carl?!" He laughed at her hysteric voice, she was clearly upset. He heard muffled voices, footsteps and doors that opened and closed. The background noises slowly disappeared.

"Must be quite crowded there."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you with your tiny ugly tower." She was really pissed off.

"Where is your cool and distant personality?" He said amusing.

"You destroyed it, just now."

"I miss you and your wise talking, like last time."

"Well, that's a bummer. I won't be next to your bed to quote wise men. Besides–"

"I rather want you in my bed." He said seductively. "You're not my type, 'sweetheart'." She was using his pet name that he used for her. "Then, who or what is your type?"

"T-that's not your business! And you know, you're pretty annoying, so if you have nothing important to say then I'm going to hang up the phone."

"No no no, wait!" He stood still next to his desk chair and quickly placed his hands on the desk. There was a moment of silence. "I'm waiting…" Said she quietly. He had to think about another topic to keep the conversation going. "With who are you living on that island?"

"Good bye Tony." And she hang up. He was surprised that it was a long conversation. "YARVIS, call her again." He said while he wrote the phone number down on a piece of paper. "Are you sure, sir? I think she doesn't welcome you that much." Tony waved that comment away. "Nah, she's just playing hard to get. In fact, I think she likes me." "You're thinking to high of yourself as usual, sir."

"YARVIS, call her!" And the phone rang again.

" Nashijima residence."

"Don't hang up!" He heard a deep sigh on the other side. "You're really getting desperate, are you? What do you want?" Something came to his mind. "We're going to visit you tomorrow. Later!" He heard a quick 'Wait!' but he hang up.

* * *

~On the other side~

Aurora looked at the phone in her hands. "W-w-what was that!?" she screamed and threw the phone against the wall. "Something wrong, leader?" Asked Duncan. She fell down on her knees with both her hands on the ground. "We're getting some serious unwanted houseguests…"

Duncan laughed. "What? Who would come to our island?" Aurora looked up. "The avengers."

"Well, we have had worse houseguests and we handled them, so the avengers won't be a problem." He helped her to get up. He stared at her and chuckled. "Why are you laughing? This is not funny, Duncan!"

"I know but I am sure that Jacob's son would be excited to meet the avengers, that's all." Aurora face palmed. "Oh, Carl. You will be my death."

"It can't be that bad. I mean, maybe Tony but the others looked pretty nice."

"That's it. Tony IS the problem." Duncan bent closed to Aurora's face and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure you're not in love with him?" Aurora pushed him away. "Definitely."

"Really?"

"Duncan!" She slapped his shoulder. "Hey, I didn't knew you were getting aggressive! Spare me please." She walked past him. "Well, you should think before you act." He quickly caught up with her. "Is that another quote of a wise man?" Said Duncan smugly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Aurora was in no mood to talk right now. She had other things on her head, the avengers house visit for example. Duncan pretended that he didn't hear that question. "We should dress you up nicely, to impress them, don't you think? You should wear that beautiful kimono, that one for formal occasions."

"We'll see. First, I've to tell father about this. After that we can talk about who wears what."

Duncan shrugged his shoulders. "I think father would be happy to hear that you finally found someone to marry."

"Duncan!" Aurora lifted her arm to hit Duncan at the back of his head. He stooped and ran away. "What is all this noise?" Another door opened on the right of Aurora. In the opening stood Tatsuo Nashijima. Duncan stopped running and returned to Aurora's side and bow just like Aurora.

"Father…"

* * *

**I had really fun while making this chapter. **

**The next chapter is about the visit and some serious unwanted houseguests...**

**Thanks for reading and please note that there are mistakes in the grammar. (don't hate me..)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please note that there are mistakes in the grammar.**

**I do not own the avengers, just my OC characters**

* * *

"Gather everyone and come to the living room, please." Tatsuo closed his bedroom door and walked away. "Yes, father." Duncan bowed and said to Aurora: "I'll get the others, you follow father and explain him the situation." Aurora nodded and walked after Tatsuo. After five minutes sat everyone in the living room; Jacob with his wife Zenna and son Carl, Oliver with his wife Lilith and children Samuel and Penélope, Duncan with his wife Almira and daughter Gwendolyn, Jude, Tatsuo and Aurora. Tatsuo was sipping his tea when he looked up. "So the avengers are coming to our island?" Aurora spoke up. "How did you know, father?" Tatsuo smiled. "Well, the walls aren't very thick so when you smashed the phone, I knew something was up. You will pay for a new phone, okay?" Aurora just nodded and muttered. "So much for privacy."

"Why do they have to come anyway?! We rescued them, didn't we? They don't have the right to come here!" Jude jumped up. "Calm down, Jude. It's only natural that they want to know more about us and about the Soul Devourers." Duncan grabbed the sleeve of Jude and tried to calm him down; but the effort was in vain. Jude pulled his arm away and gave Duncan an angry look. "Just because you're the second adopted doesn't mean that you can say whatever you want to say!"

"Jude, there is no reason to get upset. We're just discussing what we should do about the avengers. Come, sit down and listen." Said Almira. If looks could kill, Almira would have been dead. "Your not even part of this family, so keep your nose out of our business." Jude stormed out of the room. Almira looked sad and Duncan stood up to follow Jude. "My son, leave him. He needs time." Said Tatsuo and Duncan sat next to his wife. Aurora sighed. Why couldn't they get along? "Maybe was it a bad idea to adopt Jude, he's such troublemaker for the team." Said Oliver all of the sudden. Aurora turned her head to Oliver with a shocked look on her face. "Oliver, how could you say that?!"

"You see it too, don't you?! He is always arguing with Duncan and he just insulted Almira! He –."

"He belongs to this family, Oliver. Just as much as you do! Don't ever say that again!" Aurora raised her voice. Tatsuo coughed. "Can we talk about what the real matter is right now? For starters, why do they want to come here?" Tatsuo took another sip of his tea and looked at Aurora. Aurora looked away with a small blush on her face. "Daddy said that mister Iron man wants to visit Auntie because he missed her." Said Gwendolyn with a huge smile on her face. The daughter of Duncan had the same irritating smile as her father, although Aurora couldn't seem to hate that smile. "Does this mean that we get a new cousin?" Said Samuel, the son of Oliver. "NO!" Yelled Aurora. Every adult in the room laughed. "Calm down, Aurora. We're teasing you. This is nothing like you to act so worked up." Said Zenna. Aurora frowned and sighed. "Maybe that's because she _does_ like Stark." Said Duncan. Aurora stood up and was ready to walk away but got called back by her father. "Aurora! You should know better than to walk away. You _have_ to be at this meeting, because you're my first child." Aurora turned around and sat down with a thud.

Tatsuo looked at his children. He saw them grow up into marvellous adults but they were sometimes just like teenagers. He thought back at his vacation in Greece when he was thirty years old.

_He walked around the capital city and noticed a small girl in the shadows; amusing tourists and bystanders. He walked closer and saw that she was bending fire. He kept looking at her and saw that some people threw a drachma in the hood that lay in front of her; when that happened she smiled widely. People came and went away. He took a seat and when it was almost dark she spoke in Greek to him: "Who are you? You look strange." He laughed; this girl got guts. "You look pretty strange too." And the girl gave him a strange look. "Oh, you can't understand English, can you?" _

_He looked around and saw a woman in her late twenties walk past them. He walked over to the woman. "I'm sorry but could I ask you a question?" The woman gave him a weird look but nodded. Tatsuo pointed at the small girl who looked surprised. "Could you be my interpreter for now? I can understand Greek a little but I want to communicate with her." The woman laughed. "That is the weirdest request I ever heard, but okay." _

_He sat down next to the little girl. "What is your name?" He asked and the woman translated it. The child talked back to the woman but she kept looking at him. "She doesn't remember her name." Said the woman. "How so?" Asked he again. "Because of an accident." Translated the woman. "Can I visit your home?" He said; he also kept looking at the girl. The girl looked terrified and shook her head and started talking. "It's filthy. You don't want to be there." He was disappointed that he couldn't visit her house and parents. "Are your parents okay with you being out here, in the night?" The girl had a sudden sad look in her eyes but it quickly disappeared. "My parents died in a fire in our house." Said the woman for the girl. _

_His eyes widened and looked at the hood with the drachmas in it. "Do you live from that money?" He asked and the girl nodded. He stood up just like the woman. "I know enough. Can I have your number?" He said to the woman. She blushed and gave her name with phone number. Tatsuo turned to the little girl. "I'm going to adopt you, okay? So you never have to live in poverty again." The woman looked surprised and quickly translated it for the girl. The girl started to cry and kept nodding as if she understood without the translation. And within a few months the little girl had a name and a new home._

" –ther?" said a soft voice. "Father?" Tatsuo looked up and saw Aurora looking worried. "I'm fine, my child. I just thought about the past, when we met." Aurora nodded and smiled at the memory. "I thought that you were the strangest looking person in the world." Tatsuo laughed and looked at his daughter. She changed a lot since they met. She went on all the trips he made and so he adopted Duncan, Oliver, Jacob and lastly Jude. He once asked why she chose those four guys and not women; she only replied with: "They have something special in them, I can feel it." And that's how they became a family. They trained and trained to protect themselves from the big bad world. And at the end they were pretty good at protecting the world. Especially against Soul Devourers.

"It's getting late. Dinner is probably ready." Said Tatsuo and walked with Aurora next to his side to the dinner room.

* * *

~~Next day~~

Falcon and Black widow looked a little stressed about the visit. Both for different reasons.

"Falcon, relax. This is just another stupid trip of Tony's ideas. And we already know Aurora and her crew. Everything will be alright." Said Hawkeye and he put his feet up the desk. "You don't know anything about her, Hawkeye." Said Black widow. "Well, after this trip we will." Said Iron man with a smile. "I don't understand that we're doing this, Iron man. We have other things to do." Said Captain America. "We can't land on the island, Tony. It's too small for a plane field." Said black widow. "It sounds like no one is excited to visit Aurora's house." Said Tony laughing. "Of course we are, just because you don't have the guts to visit her alone doesn't mean that you can drag us into this." Said Falcon. "A little respect, punk." Said Hawkeye when he searched the ship for some food. "Good thing that the Hulk isn't with us. I'm starving!"

"There it is!" Said Tony. He almost jumped out of his Iron man suit with excitement. "And there is the plane field. We can reach the island by boat." Said Black widow. As soon as they landed they hurried to the shore. They looked around to find a boat which would take them to the island. "There!" Falcon pointed at a big speed boat with 'Aurora's Foundation' on it. They walked over to the boat and noticed a guy standing next to the boat. He waved and the avengers waved back. "What was his name again?" Asked Hawkeye. "That's Oliver." Said Black widow. They climb aboard and talked all the way until they reached the island.

"Well, here it is." Said Oliver while he walked a wooded path that would bring them to the main house. "All our houses are connected with hallways but you're now looking at the main building. That's were Aurora lives. Maybe you noticed while you flew above the island but our house looks a little bit like a pentagon. It's designed that way so that we could contact each other when there were problems." Everyone nodded. The house was built in a traditional Japanese style. "You'll get the tour later but we're going to the backyard. Everyone else is waiting there."

They saw the whole gang sitting around the table with four huge plates with sandwiches on it. Almira stood up. "Welcome, please have a seat. You must be hungry after a long trip." Hawkeye ran toward the table and took a seat. "You got that right." He immediately started to eat. "Good thing the Hulk and Thor aren't here. Damn, these sandwiches are good!" Said Hawkeye with his mouth full. Everyone around the table laughed. Tony looked around and couldn't find Aurora. "Where is Aurora?" The women around the table looked at each other. "She isn't used to get visitors, but she could be here any minute now." Said Lilith. "Maybe you should introduce yourselves." Said Duncan to his wife. Almira smiled. "Well, I'm Almira. Duncan's wife." She pointed at the other two women. "The woman next to Oliver is Lilith, she's his wife. And the woman who sits beside Jacob is Zenna, she's Jacob's wife."

"Aren't you a little too young to marry?" Asked Captain America. Lilith smiled. "We already have kids, you know?" The children playful screams confirmed Lilith's sentence. The four kids ran to their mothers and were out of breath. "Where is Aurora, Gwendolyn?" Asked Duncan. At the same time the bushes started to rustle and Aurora appeared. She had her eyes closed and was carrying multiple weapons from the training they just had; from daggers to spears. She opened her eyes, saw the avengers and rolled with her eyes. Tony observed her carefully. She wore a beautiful kimono with different colours that matched her eyes and hair. "Tony, you're drooling on my sandwiches!" Whined Hawkeye. Everyone laughed again. Aurora took a seat next to Oliver; far away from Tony and took a sandwich. She slowly munched on it with her eyes closed as if she was in deep thought. Gwendolyn walked over to Tony and placed both her hand on his thigh and looked up to him with big eyes. "What is it?" Said Tony.

" Are you going to make babies with Auntie?" Said Gwendolyn with big eyes.

Duncan gave an awkward cough; Oliver chocked on his lemonade; Jude, who was wobbling his chair, fell backwards; Jacob knocked over his crutches, tried to pick them up but fell on the ground; Aurora spit out her sandwich, and her chewed sandwich ended up in Captain America's face. "Gwen! What did we talk about?" Said Almira while pulling her daughter to herself. Gwendolyn pouted. "That we shouldn't talk about it…"

Carl came to Gwendolyn's rescue. "But it would be awesome if mister Iron man would be family!"

Carl looked at Tony. "Are you going to be our uncle?" This time only Tony and Aurora chocked on their food. Aurora stood up and walked away. "Look what you've done, Carl. You made Aunt Aurora angry." Said Zenna to her son.

* * *

Aurora picked up the pace and walked further into the forest and she ended up in an open place. She let a deep sigh go and opened her eyes. About thirty meters away stood four weird looking people. "Is that… Iron man's armor?" She pointed at the guy in the middle with the black armor. The man in armor smiled. "Indeed it is. And who are you, if I may ask?" She frowned and remembered something Black widow said about one of their missions. _"They call themselves the Cabal. The man in armor is Red Skull, the giant head and its body is MODOK, then you have Dracula and fish face is Attuma."_ Aurora stepped backwards. "I won't give you my name, _Red Skull_. This is my –." She heard a rustle behind her and looked over her shoulder. "Aurora, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Said Tony out of breath. He looked up and saw the Cabal. "Oh…"

Red Skull immediately fired his repulsors but Aurora pushed Tony quickly out of the way and dodged it by making a somersault. She sat on one knee and fired a huge fireball to the Cabal. She turned around and yelled to Tony. "Get the others. I'll hold them off!" He quickly stood up. "No way, I'm not leaving you behind." Firing his repulsors. "Isn't that amusing? The two lovebirds. But you should be more focused on the battle than your relationship." Said MODOK and the hand of the adaptoid transformed into the hammer of Thor. Tony grabbed his avengers card and called the avengers. Aurora was already closing the space between the Cabal and herself while dodging the multiple attacks. "We do not come for you, woman. We're here for the avengers." Said Red Skull. Aurora bended fire from her feet and hit Dracula and Attuma at the same time. "You're here on my domain and everyone who's attacking will pay for that!" The others came and saw the battle field.

"Alright, some action!" Hawkeye was about to fire one of his arrows when he got hold back by Duncan. "Aurora will attack you, since this is her land. So please, be on guard but do not attack. Leave it to us." He, Oliver and Jude took their weapons and ran forward to aid Aurora. In the meantime Aurora was having a hand-to-hand combat with Attuma. She punched him on different placed with speed and power. He collapsed on the ground when Aurora punched him on his shoulder.

She quickly ran to Oliver because he was having a hard time with MODOK. She suddenly couldn't move and looked at her leg; it was pinned down with Dracula's sword. He grinned and punched her in the face, causing her to fall on the ground. "Aurora!" Yelled Iron man. She lifted her hand as a sign for him not to come close. Dracula lifted her up by the collar of her kimono. She struggled to get loose from his grip and had a hard time with breathing. She suddenly stopped moving to fool Dracula. It worked; Dracula pulled her closer so he could drink her blood.

In the mean time Red skull was watching the fight between the Cabal and the four strangers and saw that there was one man with crutches standing in front of the avengers. He laughed and walked over the field. Everyone was busy fighting with the opponents so they didn't see that Red skull was about to kill Jacob. Aurora slowly opened her eyes and saw that Red skull was about to fire his uni-beam. "NO!" She turned her head around and breathed fire into Dracula's face. He disappeared in dust and she was free. She ran with an immense speed to Red skull and drew her swords. He noticed her too late and Aurora cut Red skull's back causing the uni-beam to power down. "Go! Get Jacob out of here!" As she was ready to blow another strike. Red skull quickly flew away and watched the battle field. With Attuma and Dracula down they were outnumbered. "MODOK let us leave for now." He turned to Aurora who was out of breath. "We won't forget our little encounter." She spit some blood on the ground. "And neither will we." And the Cabal left. She turned around and watched her comrades.

"Is everyone all right?" Everyone looked tired because of the sudden turn of events. "How could you bend fire?" Asked Captain America with disbelief. She chuckled. "It's called Pyrokinesis. The ability to control, create and manipulate fire. I have almost every kinesis that there is; Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis, Aerokinesis, electrokinesis and Pyrokinesis."

"Okay, now in English please." Said Hawkeye.

"Hydrokinesis is the ability to manipulate water in any form, from liquid to ice. Geokinesis is the ability to manipulate earth. Aerokinesis is the ability to manipulate air. Electrokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate electricity, so I can create thunder. Make sense?"

"Wow, those are some abilities! How did you get them?" Asked Falcon.

"Not like you did. I got them with birth. Not like a stupid serum or because of radiation or because of a suit."

"Well, now I can add another thing to your file." Said Tony. She growled. "Who gave you permission to make a file about me?" They walked back to the house and found the yard empty. "They must be inside…"

Tatsuo walked outside with a concerned look on his face. "The others are fine, although you might want to check if Jacob is alright. He looks miserable." Aurora looked sad. "I understand." She turned around to look at the avengers who also looked worried. "Well, I guess we'll see each other again." Tony walked to her and gave a sudden hug. "Yeah, until next time. Under better conditions." He let go of her to look at her face and saw a slight blush. And she turned around and walked away.

Tatsuo looked at the tired avengers and smiled. "You can stay here until tomorrow. We have some extra bedrooms, you should rest. It was a long day."

* * *

**Please review and thanks for reading**

**I think I'm going to sleep now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, another chapter. The vacation is almost over so I won't upload many chapters from now on.**

**Please note that there are mistakes in the grammar. I am aware of that.**

* * *

A small sunray hits Tony's face as if it was saying: "Wake up, slowpoke!" It took Tony a few minutes to open his eyes and to sit up. He scanned the room and knew it wasn't his room in the avengers tower. He looked around and saw the traditional Japanese bedroom/living room together. He had slept on a futon and the floor was covered with tatamis. He saw a small built-in altar at his left which was called a tokonoma. There was a traditional Japanese ceiling lamp and saw a fusuma that spilt up the bedroom and bathroom. He scratched his belly and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. He remembered the fight between them and the cabal. Well, Aurora and her team were the ones that fought, but still. After that battle Aurora disappeared in her house and didn't show up to say good night. Tatsuo, on the other hand, showed the avengers the first floor but not the attic. He told them that Aurora lived there and that no one was allowed to come in without permission. Not that there was need to go up there. Half of the first floor consisted of guestrooms which had a bathroom of its own and the other half of the first floor was a library; a place where the kids could study.

He brushed his teeth and when he was done he walked back to put his shirt and pants on that he was wearing underneath his armor the other day. But he couldn't find his clothes so he opened the fusuma (that parted the closet and the bedroom/living room) to look inside the closet. The only thing he found was a bunch of kimonos. "You gotta be kidding me." Said Tony in annoyance.

Tony turned around when he heard a knock on his door. Captain America was also wearing a kimono. He leaned against the doorpost and smiled. "Having trouble with the clothes, Tony? Everyone is already downstairs, you know."

"Where is my stuff?" Asked Tony. "Aurora gave the maids the order to clean it. It's hanging outside to dry."

Tony quickly dressed up and was ready to go downstairs when he heard Aurora scream outside. He ran to the window and saw Aurora flying ten meters backwards. After her landing followed three ice discs which were coming her way. She rolled backwards and made a shield of fire. The ice discs melted and Aurora fired two pinwheels of fire at her opponent. Tony looked at the left side of the yard and saw Duncan making two water whips and bended them to the pinwheels. They quickly disappeared and Duncan bended the two water whips at Aurora, but Aurora did the same; she made two fire whips and they merged together; creating a huge steam cloud. They both ran into the cloud to get the element of surprise. It was quiet for a few moments but then Duncan flew away and fell in the river that parted the backyard from the forest and the rest of the island.

Tony heard a small applause and looked at the right of his window. He saw the rest of the family and avengers around the table. Gwendolyn waved like crazy at him. Jacob looked up. "Well look who decided to wake up. Tony, are you coming down or what?" Duncan came out of the water and walked next to Aurora towards the table. It looked like they had a friendly conversation; Aurora gave Duncan a poke with her elbow in his ribs. He pretended that it was hurting him and laughed. Aurora laughed back at him. Tony wondered why she would never laugh when he's around. When Tony and Steve were downstairs and walking up to the two teams Aurora and Duncan had already found a seat. The only seats that were empty were the ones next to Aurora and Jude. Tony glanced at Aurora for her approval. She looked at him and looked away again. She somehow gave him approval to sit next to her. He took the seat and carefully listen what they were talking about.

"You have to work on your reflexes, Duncan." She looked at the three maids who walked up to them with bowls of miso soup. He looked at her clothes. She wore a white tank-top which showed her belly and a navy blue sweatpants; Duncan was wearing the same but he was wearing a normal tank-top. Tony slowly chewed on his soup when he suddenly heard her talking. "How did you sleep?" She was looking at him; expecting an answer. He immediately perked up. "It was really nice! I have never slept so peacefully, maybe I should buy a futon too." Aurora giggled and placed her chin on her hand and looked at him. Tony brought his head closer to hers and for a second he saw her blush. He whispered: "Is Jacob alright now?" She gave him an assuring smile and nodded before she continued eating.

"Did something happen to the two of you last night because you can almost smell the love." Said Hawkeye. Aurora didn't like the joke. "Is that supposed to be funny?" Hawkeye went silent. "Well that's a first. Someone who shut Clint up." Said Falcon. One of the maids who brought them their breakfast came to Aurora and gave her a letter. Aurora picked it up from the plate and read it. She frowned and stood up. "I am terribly sorry but I have a meeting to attend to." She bowed and followed the maid to the main building. "Must be pretty tough, being the CEO of an international foundation." Said Falcon. Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "Our father was the former CEO; he created Aurora Foundation before he adopted us. He is training Aurora for the job now, so she has to be at every meeting he goes to. You know, it would be funny if Stark industries and Aurora Foundation would work together, wouldn't it?" Oliver placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose with his middle finger. Tony looked at Duncan; wondering why he could bend water.

"You must be wondering why Duncan could bend water, right?" Said Jacob with a smile. "How…"

Jacob interrupted Tony and tapped on his temple bone. "I can read minds and I know when someone is lying. And I can turn invisible." He said smugly. Yep, Jacob was definitely better. Tony looked at the others. "And what about you guys?"

Duncan talked first. "I can bend water, just like Aurora. Hydrokinesis." Jude stirred his soup without looking at the others. "I can trick and control someone's mind. Making illusions and that sort of stuff." Oliver rolled with his eyes. "I can look into the future. Our father is an enlightened spirit and he has the ability to see other abilities."

"It must be awesome to have those from birth, right?" Said Hawkeye. Everyone except the avengers looked at each other. Duncan shook his head. "It's terrible, but we've learn to live and love it." It went quiet around the table and Duncan continued talking. "For example: Aurora lit her house in Greece on fire when she was four; it was an accident, she was angry at her parents and they both died. That was one year before she met Tatsuo. Oliver can look into the future but he can also see when someone is going to die soon. He saw that his dad was going to die in a car crash, Oliver told his father but he didn't believe him and died." Oliver closed his eyes with a painful look on his face. Lilith stroke through his hair as comfort. Tony suddenly felt a heavy atmosphere. "Jude once killed a man because he couldn't control his mind." Jude shoved his chair with a lot noise backwards and walked over the bridge (that connected the yard with the rest of the island) towards the woods. "He still doesn't like to talk about it, just like Aurora. It's too deep. Aurora tried to commit suicide in her teenage years and she almost succeeded; she was two months in coma." He looked at Carl. "Carl has the ability to see ghosts and spirits. At first he didn't want it because he could see something we couldn't see: the wife of Tatsuo."

"Your mother? Did she die?" Asked Natasha. Duncan nodded. "And Oliver saw it happen." Oliver stood up and walked the same path as Jude: away from the others. "Does everyone in this family have abnormal abilities?" Asked Steve. "No. Almira, Zenna and Lilith don't have them."

"So the children do have them?"

"Yes. Gwendolyn has psychokinesis. She can move objects with her mind without touching them." He looked at his daughter and nodded. Gwendolyn smiled widely and stared at everyone's bowl. Within seconds the bowls were floating in the air. Everyone's chin dropped in amazement.

"That's enough, Gwen." Said Almira and Gwendolyn placed the bowls back on the table. "Samuel and Penélope have the ability to feel each other's emotions. But only each other. No one else. Although Samuel is only four and Penélope is five years old. So when Sam is crying, Penélope is crying as well."

Jacob gave a small laugh. "Our father once said: What worries you, masters you. At first we didn't knew what that meant, but now we know. And that's how we learnt not to worry about it and to accept ourselves." Duncan stood up and cracked his shoulders. "To change the subject. We are danger seekers. We like to live extreme. Wanna come? We have an airplane at the airport." At that moment walked Aurora towards them smiling. "Are we going to sky dive? Are you sure they have the guts to do it?"

"Did the meeting end?" Asked Duncan and Aurora nodded.

"We don't have enough suits for everyone. We've got six suits and ten parachutes." Said Jacob.

"Only watching can be fun too. We're guests so it would be disrespectful to ask you such favour." Said Steve. Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go then and enjoy the view."

* * *

It was already three o'clock when they arrived at the airport. The avengers followed the team to a big hangar. Duncan walked over to the left side of the building and typed a code in a security system. The huge metal door in the middle slowly opened to the sides. Jacob made some drum sounds. "Tadaa, plane a la Aurora Borealis!" Everyone looked at the airplane. The airplane had one big propeller at the nose and it was painted with the colours of the rainbow. "Isn't it a little small for eight people?" Said Hawkeye not feeling so safe anymore. "I am used to fly but only with a sky cycle."

"We're always flying above the Pacific Ocean. It gives us..." Aurora was looking for the right word. "…freedom."

"Oh, Aurora. I made something for you." Said Oliver. He handed her a pair of boots. It looked like it was made for metal but it was flexible so it must be mixed with leather. "Thanks… What does it do?"

Oliver chuckled. "Find out for yourself." Two people walked over to the group. "Ah, our pilot and co-pilot have arrived." Said Duncan. After a quick introduction from the pilot and co-pilot, everyone was ready to climb aboard. Everyone took their seat; Natasha and Aurora at the left, behind the pilot. Tony and Duncan at the right, behind the co-pilot. Oliver and Steve behind Aurora and Natasha. Jacob and Clint behind Tony and Duncan. Aurora turned around to face everyone and spoke. "I want everyone to take a parachute, in case of an emergency."

And they took off. Tony saw that Aurora was wearing a suit which looked too big for her and she was busy talking to Natasha. Duncan was wearing the same suit. "What a lovely weather, isn't it?" Duncan looked outside the window. The pilot spoke. "We're now flying above the Pacific Ocean. The wind is blowing a moderate breeze from north-west and the sun is shining."

A sudden bang made the whole plane shake. "What the heck?! What happened?!" Said the pilot while nervously looking around to see what hit them. "There! It's MODOK, what is he doing here?!" Said Natasha as she looked through her small window. MODOK fired his repulsors to the tail of the plane; causing it to shake again. "We're going down! Everyone Jump!" Said the co-pilot. Everyone jumped out of the plane. First Oliver and Steve, they sat the closest to the door behind them. After them came Jacob and Clint; then Tony and Duncan. Duncan stood in the opening; waiting to give Natasha a helping hand. "Aurora, hurry up! We're going to crash into the water!" He yelled at her.

"I first have to make sure Cristal and Jim are safe! Go ahead!" Aurora Ran forward to the small cockpit. "Hurry, get out!"

"But what about you?" Said Cristal, the co-pilot. "I'll be fine, just go!"

Cristal and Jim grabbed a parachute and jumped out of the plane. Aurora grabbed two small SOS bleepers and jumped out of the plane; without a parachute.

She made a free fall and looked around to find MODOK. She found him and he was firing falcon's wing projectiles at Cristal and Jim. Aurora fired a fire blade and spread her arms and legs. There was fabric between her arms and legs; she wore a wing suite. MODOK looked up and saw Aurora flying straight at him. He transformed his hand in Thor's hammer and shot a thunderbolt at her. Aurora leaned a little to the left and dodged it. She made lighting and it hit the chest of MODOK. He growled. "Skull, you didn't told me that _she_ would be here!" And a dark submarine came to the surface. The door opened and Red skull, Attuma and Dracula walked on deck.

"My apologies, MODOK. I will make sure that she won't be a bother to you." And Red skull flew straight towards Aurora. Aurora narrowed her eyes and pressed her arms against her body; letting the gravity do its work. Red skull and Aurora bumped into each other and were spinning in the air; falling and fighting at the same time. She punched him in de face and opened her arms again to create space between them. What she didn't know was that MODOK was ripping Tony's armor apart with his telekinetic powers.

She quickly reached to the zipper of her wing suit and undressed herself. The wing suit was being carried away by the wind while Aurora kept falling to the earth. "I hope this works; otherwise I break my neck on the water." She looked at her boots and saw two small buttons on the inside of her boots. She tried to press the buttons but they wouldn't cooperate.

"Shit!"

She was about to crash on the water in one minute when something came to her mind. The buttons were on her heels so she pressed her heels to each other. Her soles transformed and small metal parts rapidly appeared and stick on each other like their life depended on it. Within seconds the small metal parts looked like a snowboard with engines on the front and back. Aurora was almost ready to crash into the water when the motors initiated. She touched the surface and flew with an incredible speed away.

"Woohooo!"

Duncan had made a raft and helped the others to climb on it. He waved at her and smiled. "Those are some nice toys!" Aurora floated in the air and grinned. "Oliver you overdid yourself this time."

Oliver scratched the back of his neck. "I just thought that you wouldn't get exhausted if you didn't use fire bending so much." Aurora looked around and saw someone was missing. "Where's Tony?" She flew away to search the water. She heard an evil laugh and looked at the submarine. She saw Tony; lying over the shoulder of Dracula, unconscious. They were going inside the submarine without saying a word to her. "Stop!" She made a huge wave and bended it toward the sub. The doors closed on time and the sub disappeared into the ocean. "Aurora could you give me a hand?! We're in the middle of the Pacific ocean on a raft... made of ice." Said Duncan.

"How do I turn this thing off?!" She said to no one in particular. "You just have to lift your heels and it will return to its original state." Said Oliver who was climbing on the raft after helping the others. Aurora lifted her heels and it slowly disappeared inside her soles. She fell into the water and swam to the others. The water was pretty cold. "Is everyone alright?" She looked at everyone and saw Hawkeye struggle with his parachute but other than that, everyone looked alright.

"They can't be far away! I have to get Tony back." Duncan pulled her up by her shoulder. "I don't think that would be a wise idea right now. We need to get out of here and I can't do this alone. We need you, leader." Said Duncan with a slight tremble in his voice. "You'll figure something out. If I don't safe him right now, he'll be killed." She grabbed his wrist and pulled it off her shoulder.

"Can I have you boots then?" Said Jacob. Aurora lifted one eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. "Why?"

"I think I can help Duncan with getting out of here. I'm going to use the engines as a sort of motor to get the raft moving, with help of Duncan off course. So you can go after your loved one."

"No, you just got better from you broken leg. Aurora is our leader, she has to protect us!" Yelled Duncan in frustration. "Can I say something?" Hawkeye lifted his hand.

"No!" Said Aurora and Duncan at the same time.

"Do you remember what father told us? Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Said Duncan. They stared at each other.

"My family is my strength and my weakness." Said Aurora. "And I'm not leaving Tony behind."

"But what if you fail to get him and you get captured too?" Asked Captain America.

"Failure is a word unknown to me." Said Aurora without hesitation and dived into the water.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Next chapter is about the rescue. I'm going to write it in Aurora's p.o.v and Tony's p.o.v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter.**

**Please note the grammer mistakes.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Beautiful fishes were swimming around and under me was eternal darkness. The water was nice. I have always loved the water and how it could bend light. I wonder if it was a stupid idea to go after them all on my one. The past me wouldn't go after someone out of the blue. Tony was somehow different.

I don't like him.

I keep telling me that I don't like him. But the moments he was there, there was a cheerful atmosphere. There were no worries, no pressure about staying alive. It was just… being alive. That's all that matters for him and it seems like it infected the others. I never liked rich guys or people who had it easy in their life. I think they're weak; unknowing the hardships in life. I saw the submarine underwater and saw Attuma's warriors swimming under it; entering it. That is where I start. I swam to the opening but it was already closed. Great.

I bend the water around my head away so I could breath. I touched my thighs and felt the hilts. Another invention of Oliver. He made the hilts and it could transform into any weapon that I wanted at the moment. Same for the belt. You could say that I copied Tony's suit, but my belt doesn't run on technology; my belt is special because it runs on my spiritual power.

Technology hates me.

The opening was created and I jumped up and breathed as much air as I could. The HYDRA-agents and Attuma's warriors looked in surprise. I don't want people to see me as weak; as just a beautiful rich girl.

I still don't like him.

I used my water whips to take out my enemies. I know that humans aren't designed for battles and yet… we fight. I always wondered why. I walked up to a HYDRA agent. They shouldn't claim something that doesn't belong to them and I said: 'Tell Skull that I take back what is mine and that he should be prepare for his punishment.' I let the collar of his jacket go and he fell on the ground; trembling. Fear is an illusion of the mind. That's why I don't have fear. I don't let my mind be clouded. I walked up to a panel that looked important and searched for the cell where Tony was.

I have no idea why I'm doing this.

I have no idea why I got so worked up and why I argued with Duncan. He's my right hand, my brother; we never got into a fight before. Until now. All because of Tony. It's like he's a breathing disaster magnet. I climbed up, into a vent and made my way up to the prison cells. An alarm went off and everyone was running like crazy. _'But what if you fail to get him and you get captured too?'_ I won't fail. I have never failed. Not even on a rescue mission, like this one. I never doubted my family or myself. But now? I don't know it anymore. I wonder if I consider Tony as a friend. It was awfully chilly here. I saw a small opening. I hoped that I was on the right floor and I jumped down. I pushed myself against the wall. Why am I doing this? Why do I feel so angry at this situation? It must look stupid. A girl, saving a guy, who she doesn't like. And yet. When he was wearing a kimono I couldn't look away from him. But I did it anyway. When he came close, so close to me I noticed that I wanted to touch his small beard. I wanted to know how soft his lips were.

But I don't like him… right?

I saw two AIM agents stand in front of a door. Armed. That must be where Tony is. I always have a plan. But now? Nothing. Everything is on pure instinct. That must be why I'm feeling so nervous. I pushed myself against the wall again to clear my mind before I would kill those fools. I heard a familiar voice talking. 'Something tells me that Red skull didn't pay the bills.'

Tony.

He sounded like he was hurt or drugged. 'Silence! I wouldn't take that tone if I were you. We have weapons. But you? You have nothing.' I heard a snicker. 'Yeah, right. I'm not scared of you.'

One of the guards opened the door and walked into the prison cell. Now's my chance. I slowly walked up to the guard who still stood there. I touched some of his pressure points and he was unconscious. I put him down and tried not to make a sound. I stood in the doorway and watched the scene. The other guard was beating up Tony. Tony was drugged and was helpless. For some reason made it my blood boil. I slowly walked up to the guard and grabbed one of my hilts and it transformed into a dagger. I never wanted to kill someone so badly. He turned around and saw me. 'What the -'

I stabbed him in his throat. A small rasp came from his mouth and he fell with a smack on the ground.

'A-Aurora?' Tony had swollen eyes and tried to search my eyes. I knelt. I never thought that I would be so relieved and happy to see him. I hugged him around the shoulders.

Maybe I do like him.

Maybe I love him.

* * *

I looked up and saw Aurora with a relieved look on her face. I never thought that I would be this happy to see her. She hugged me and trembled. She smelled lovely; like flowers, salt and something else. 'We have to get out of here.' I tried to nod and tried to talk but it was like someone cut my vocal cords. She had watery eyes as if she was going to cry. 'Are you hurt?' She asked.

'I – I think some of my ribs are broken and I have a bruised wrist.' She grabbed something out of her pocket. It looked like a small bleeper. One was broken and the other was still intact. She pushed the button of the "still intact" bleeper. I looked over at the AIM agent in my prison cell. He looked dead. 'You killed him.' It was supposed to sound like a question but I already knew the answer. She nodded. 'Can you walk?' She stood in the door opening and looked around the corners to see if Red skull had sent his men to us. I shook my head. She sighed and bent down. 'Climb on…'

If I wasn't extremely hurt I would have laughed so hard. 'I think that I'm too heavy for you.' She smiled and pushed the big button on the buckle of her belt. This must be another invention of Oliver. She was covered in armor within seconds. It appeared just like her boots one hour ago. I climbed on her back; making sure that I sat comfortable. She gave me a piggyback ride. On my left were three prison cells; two were empty. She ran at an easy pace and looked around for the exit. We turned around the right corner and stood still. I looked up and saw four AIM and HYDRA agents. Heavily armed. She placed me on the ground. 'Wait a minute.' She took the hilts off her thighs and two swords appeared. She didn't even have to use her full powers. She bended fire around her swords and destroyed the weapons. She pushed many pressure points and they collapsed on the ground. She walked to me and lifted me up; carrying me on her back. There was a heavy silence around us.

'I have no idea why I'm doing this.' She said. I coughed. We stopped and she turned her head towards me. Our lips were just a few inches away. She smelled like peppermint. 'I am heterosexual.'

'Huh?' Where did that come from?

'Your file about me… it didn't have my sexual orientation. Now you have it. You can ask me anything.' I wondered why she would change her mind all of the sudden. 'You didn't like the file. Why now?' I asked. I wanted to ask a lot more. 'Nothing is permanent. People can change. You wanted to know more about me. So there you go.'

'Okay then, who was your mother?' I was on the roll with my questions.

'Tatsuo is my father. Before he adopted me we talked. He saw me fire bend. But we couldn't communicate with each other; I didn't understand his English and he understood a little Greek. So he walked up to a strange woman and asked her to be our interpreter. When I was adopted he asked her hand in marriage. She died a few years ago.'

'Do you have siblings?' She smiled at my questions. 'They are not related to me. You know them. They were on the plane with us.'

Duncan, Oliver, Jacob and Jude. I should have known that. 'Do you have another job beside killing Soul Devourers and being the CEO of Aurora Foundation?' She smiled. 'Yes, I am a doctor. In one of our hospitals in Japan.' I didn't want to admit it but I was pretty impressed.

'Are you in a relationship?' She laughed and shook her head. 'No… but I have my eyes on someone.'

'Who?' I don't know if I want to hear her answer.

'Not telling you.' We stopped and she turned her head around. I didn't have time to respond. She placed her lips against mine and I felt like I was invincible. She tasted so sweet. She pulled back and blushed. 'I knew it.' I muttered. She frowned and narrowed her eyes. 'Of course you did.' We started to walk again. Another silence. "Do you know where we're going?" I asked.

'We're going to the control room and going topside.'

'And after that?' No reaction.

We ran forward and we ended up in the control room; by accident. She put me down and looked over at the enemies. She made a fire bomb and took everyone out in one blow. She picked me up and places me on a desk chair. 'Tell me what I have to do.' She stared blankly at me; waiting for her orders. 'Kiss me.' I said.

'Urgh. Can't you be serious for once?'

'Do I kiss that bad?' I had to say that. She rolled with her eyes. 'We don't have time for this.'

'You have to find a map of the submarine, there! After that, you have to click on an icon on the right. Yes, that one.' It took a few minutes before we surfaced. 'Now, all we need to do is getting to the exit.' She looked at the map and nodded. She turned around to lift me up again but dodged a repulsor blast.

Red skull. I hate that guy.

* * *

'You are going nowhere.' Said Red skull. Aurora ran forward and dodged every bullet they shot at her. She shielded herself from the bullets by creating a tornado of fire around her. She ran forward and jumped through the fire. She kicked Attuma with her right leg while dodging Dracula's sword. She fired another fire stream at Attuma when she got stabbed. She turned around and saw Dracula licking her blood of his sword.

'Tasty…' She clenched onto her shoulder and gave a disgust look.

Tony stood up and wanted to help Aurora but couldn't move because of his pain. Two agents walked up to him. Tony rolled the desk chair away from them to create space. 'Aurora, a little help here!'

Aurora turned around and saw Tony cornered. She propelled herself towards Tony and picked him up. They were flying high in the air while dodging the bullets, repulsor blasts and thunder. Aurora whispered: 'I'm going to create a diversion so we can escape. The doors are already opened. I only have to fly out of here.' Tony gave a small smile. 'Well, you know the saying: Where there's a will, there's a way. Let's do this.' She smiled but looked concerned. 'I'll need my hands. That means that I have to let you go for a few seconds. Can you hold onto me?' Tony nodded.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Aurora opened her eyes and bend water out of the thin air. She made a huge bubble and held it in the air with her right hand. She bended a fire stream from her left hand; creating a steam cloud. She grabbed Tony's thighs again and flew through the cloud and through the door. She took a sharp left and propelled herself and Tony through the hallway which leaded to the open door. Aurora looked behind and saw Red skull following them. Still a few meters to go until they were free.

They were outside. Tony looked up and saw two helicopters. He looked closer to the one on the left and saw Jacob waving at them. He sat next to Duncan in the cockpit; Duncan behind the control-stick. Black widow and Hawkeye were in the cockpit of the other helicopter. The two helicopters circled above the submarine. Duncan pushed a few buttons and the speakers came alive. 'Yo leader! Got your call, what's the hold up?'

Tony pointed behind him. Red skull, Attuma and MODOK's adaptoid were outside; trying to take Aurora down. Jacob started to talk. 'Those who play at bowls, must look out for rubs!' Duncan smirked and pushed the red button on top of the control-stick. Two machineguns appeared from the belly of the helicopter. The machineguns fired the bullets rapidly. Jude opened the side door and threw a rope. 'Grab on!'

Aurora flew forward; she stopped bending and grabbed the rope. She turned her head to look Tony in the eye. 'That was a close one.' He smiled and tried to kiss her but she quickly turned her head away to look up and she nodded to Jude. Jude pushed a button on the right of the door and the rope wrap around a metal hoist block. Jude helped Tony to take a seat and gave Aurora a hand and pulled her up. 'Thank you,' She hugged him. He blushed slightly before hugging her back. 'You came back.'

He smiled. 'Yeah…' Oliver coughed. 'I know we're danger seekers, but if I were you I would close the door before hugging.' Jude growled. 'Mister know-it-all…' Aurora laughed. Jacob turned around. 'Good to see you again, leader! We started to miss you. We even packed up a rescue-party.'

Aurora switched moods. 'They have my amulet. I have to go back.' Oliver rubbed his eyes in disbelief. 'Wait… what? You… you lost… YOU LOST YOUR AMULET?!' Even Jude was surprised. 'You can't go back now. We have to look after Tony,' Jude glanced at her. 'And you need some medical attention too.'

Aurora took a seat next to Tony. 'Do you want to go to Avengers Tower or to our house?'

'I think my place is the best.' He said. Aurora nodded.

* * *

The two helicopters turned around and flew away.

'Skull, look what I found.' Said Dracula; standing in the door opening and held up an ice blue amulet. Red skull smirked. 'Well, this is interesting.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
